


Darkiplier: Nightmare

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Nightmare, Scary, idk - Freeform, lil mention of death, some blood, some stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fucking nightmare, and he'll always haunt him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkiplier: Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I just now finished. xoxo

I don't want to set the world on fire  
I just want to start a flame in your heart  
“How fitting.”  
In my heart I have but on desire  
And that one is you  
No other will do  
“How sweet.”  
I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love  
“How frightening.”  
And with your admission that you feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me  
“How...perfectly aligned.”  
The darkness of the room surrounded the two figures. The swing music from the voices of the Ink Spots played soothingly for one figure, tensely for the other.  
“You knew you shouldn't have come,” the one standing said. The one in the chair said nothing. “You knew I'd catch you and...carve you.”  
“And what?” the other said, spitting and laughing emptily. “Fuck me up like you did to your friend?” The standing turned and faced the sitting.  
“You knew nothing of him,” the standing growled.  
“And you did?” the sitting mocked. “You were just an imaginary enemy, a fucking nightmare. But no, you had to kill him while he slept so you could get peace-”  
“I did what I could!” the standing screamed. The sitting never flinched as both the standing’s arms gripped the sitting’s arms.  
“You're fucking Dark,” the sitting said. “You do it for fun.” The standing, Dark, stood up and clenched his fist.  
“And you're a fucking disgrace,” he said quietly. “And I'm going to make sure that you won't make it out alive.” As the song faded out, Dark walked away.  
“They'll find me!” the sitting yelled out. “They'll know I've been missing!”  
“Oh, will they?” Dark said. He smiled now behind the sitting’s back. He turned with the full on toothy grin, razor sharp fangs and red eyes. “What if I told you they were all dead?” The sitting’s natural smirk faded. “That I made them kill themselves. You poor, dear brother, I made him watch. Then I killed him, too-”  
“Fuck you!” the sitting yelled. “You fucking liar!”  
“Why would I lie?” Dark asked. “I am a fucking nightmare.” He laughed, his hands clenching into claws, eyes bleeding black blood, mouth filled with ready-to-bite teeth. “I’m your fucking nightmare.”


End file.
